


Under The Cheap Lights

by marklesung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing, chenle cries, i miss chenji, idk - Freeform, jisung is whipped, maybe hurt and comfort, mentioned Renjun - Freeform, mentioned jaemin - Freeform, mentioned mark, mentioned taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marklesung/pseuds/marklesung
Summary: "You know what I always do when I want to distract myself?" Jisung asks, looking down at Chenle who is still sitting in front of him."What?" Chenle blinks up at him."I dance." Jisung answers simply, watching as Chenle eyes him, questions all over his face."But I can't dance." Chenle states. Jisung grins at him."Well, there's always slow dancing."
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Under The Cheap Lights

**Author's Note:**

> so, i was writing another fic when the thought of "chenji slow dancing would be so cute tho" so here it is.
> 
> this is created under one day, edited twice and is purely for self indulgence because i miss chenji.
> 
> enjoy!!

When Jisung enters Taeyong's dance studio he never expects to see Chenle, head in between his knees and his arms hugging his legs protectively.

Instinctively, Jisung immediately knows that something is wrong.

"Lele, what are you doing here?" Jisung asks, slowly approaching the chinese boy. 

Chenle startles, quickly looking up to face Jisung. He wipes the tear tracks from his face with his sweater's sleeves in hope to hide his sadness before giving Jisung a smile. The public practice smile that he uses whenever he wants to hide something. It usually works for anyone else except Jisung, who can see right through him.

"Hey Sungie, I didn't know you'll come in today." Chenle says, his voice slightly cracks from the crying he's been doing.

"I need to get something out of my head. What about you? Why are you here?" Jisung sits next to Chenle, turning to face him.

"I need to be alone. Taeyong says I can use his studio, so I come here." Chenle sniffs, leaning to the wall behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on that date with Beomseok?" A bitter feeling crawls into Jisung's stomach when he says the guy's name.

Hwang Beomseok is a student in their high school. Handsome and sporty, literally the embodiment of every high school guy in the movies. It came to a shock when Hwang Beomseok took an interest in Chenle (well, Jisung can't blame him, Chenle is radiant and attractive after all) and has continued hanging out with Chenle for the past week before finally asking him out on a date. 

Jisung has been bitter (and jealous, Jaemin would say) ever since Beomseok has started flirting with Chenle. Whenever Jisung tries to spend some alone time with Chenle, Beomseok just happens to be there. Jisung has been heartbroken when Chenle says he agrees to go out on a date with Beomseok and he has been in an especially bad mood since this morning because the first thing he remembers when he woke up is Chenle is going on a date with Beomseok. 

Which is exactly why he wants to go to the dance studio just to dance the feelings away and stop thinking about Chenle and Beomseok's date.

"Yeah, the date." Chenle becomes quiet for a while before proceeding, "It's a disaster."

Jisung's eyebrow furrows, "Did something happens?"

"Beomseok is an asshole." Chenle says almost in a whisper, his eyes staring at the floor.

"What did he do?" Jisung asks, concerned and anger mix in his voice. Beomseok has the audacity to make Chenle cry.

"He says it's all just a prank, him getting close to me and asking me out," Chenle starts, voice quiet and Jisung could feel the anger in him rise, "He said….he said it's surprisingly easy to get me to go out with him."

Chenle pauses, hesitating to say the next thing. 

"He….he called me desperate and disgusting. He said….he said it's no, no wonder that my parents… ignores me. They wouldn't want a child like me anyway. He said other things too but...this stuck with me the most." As soon as Chenle finishes, another tear runs down his face and he tries to wipe them off.

Jisung could feel himself burning with anger. Everyone knows Chenle's parents are a subject that Chenle feels most insecure and avoids the most and yet, Beomseok has the guts to bring them up just to insult Chenle. Beomseok is really crossing the line and Jisung wants nothing more but to punch him in the face.

"You don't have to say anything, Sungie. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Chenle whispers and Jisung knows better than push him. 

Whenever Chenle is sad, he doesn't like to think about the things that make him sad. He likes to do things to distract himself from thinking about it too much, like listening to music or watching movies. After he feels a little bit better, he will talk about it to someone he trusts (usually Jisung, Renjun and Mark). 

Jisung knows that the silence between them right now might make Chenle think about the hurtful words Beomseok throws at him. So, Jisung racks up his brain to think of something to do to cheer Chenle up.

An idea pops into his head and he pulls out his phone. He connects his phone to the speaker at the corner of the dance room through bluetooth and opens Spotify before standing up, aware of Chenle's eyes following him.

"You know what I always do when I want to distract myself?" Jisung asks, looking down at Chenle who is still sitting in front of him.

"What?" Chenle blinks up at him.

"I dance." Jisung answers simply, watching as Chenle eyes him, questions all over his face.

"But I can't dance." Chenle states. Jisung grins at him.

"Well, there's always slow dancing."

"What?"

Swiftly, Jisung opens his phone and taps play on one of the slow songs that he knew Chenle likes. A familiar beat plays from the speaker and he puts his phone in his pocket before holding out his hand for Chenle to take.

"Can I have this dance?" Jisung asks, smiling at Chenle tenderly. Chenle lets out a giggle before taking Jisung's hand and standing up. 

Jisung put both his hands on Chenle's waist, holding him gently as Chenle put his hands on Jisung's shoulders. Jisung could feel his heart stutters at their close proximity. Together, they move along to the music, swaying side by side.

_Take my hand,_

_Take a breath,_

_Pull me close,_

_And take one step_

"High School Musical, really?" Chenle teases, a small smile playing on his face. Jisung chuckles, smiling back at Chenle.

"You love this song, don't you?" Jisung says, eyes meeting with Chenle.

"True." Chenle nods, "I've never peg you as a Wildcats, though." 

"Excuse you, I'm the biggest Troy Bolton stan there is." 

Chenle laughs, now wrapping his arms around Jisung's neck, successfully waking up the butterflies in Jisung's stomach.

"Ah, Troy Bolton of course. Your first gay awakening?" Chenle giggles, looking up at Jisung, his head tilts to the side and Jisung would be lying if he says this isn't the cutest view he's seen today.

"No, actually that's Mickey Mouse." Jisung jokes, making Chenle laugh again.

"Oh, so when you were a kid you realize that not only you're gay but also a furry?" 

"Hey, shut up!"

Chenle laughed even more at his reaction and Jisung couldn't help but stare at him. Chenle is so beautiful in any way possible and Jisung could never understand why people would want to hurt him. 

_It's like catching lightning,_

_The chances of finding,_

_Someone like you,_

_It's one in a million,_

_The chances of feeling,_

_The way we do,_

"Sungie, you're so full of surprises, you know that?" Chenle breaks the silence, eyes meeting with Jisung as they continue to sway to the music.

"Am I?" Jisung replies, looking at Chenle curiously. Chenle nods.

"You are! First you ask me to slow dance, then I discover that you're a furryㅡ"

"I'm not!"

Chenle giggles before continuing, "and now you're making me laugh so much."

Chenle looks up and stares at Jisung, his eyes shining. He smiles Jisung's favourite smile, the one where his eyes sparkles and his dimples showing, the genuine one.

"Thank you, Sungie." Chenle says, voice too soft for the world to hear but enough for Jisung to catch it. Enough to make Jisung feels like he's on cloud nine.

And yet again, Chenle manages to take Jisung's breath away. 

"Always, Lele." He answers truthfully, cheeks reddening, heart fluttering and palms sweating but all he could care about is Chenle.

How Chenle looks so beautiful under the cheap lights of Taeyong's dance studio. How Chenle has his arms wrap securely on Jisung's neck. How being with Chenle, in this moment, is what Jisung wants and more.

"I'm glad you found me here." Chenle whispers, tightening his hold on Jisung.

"I'm glad I did too." He confesses, eyes trailing to look at Chenle's face. Chenle looks back at him with his bright eyes and Jisung thinks he looks so beautiful.

At that moment, Jisung did the only thing that came into his mind.

He brings one of his hands to cup Chenle's cheek, closes his eyes, leans in and kisses him. He pays no attention to music playing in the background as he kisses Chenle. Soon after, Chenle kisses back and Jisung couldn't focus on anything other than the smell of Chenle's expensive cologne, the way Chenle's lips are so soft and how sweet Chenle tastes. 

Jisung wants this moment to last forever.

But, when they remember that oxygen is a necessity, both of them pull away. Chenle stares at Jisung with wide eyes and red cheeks and that's where it hits Jisung. Immediately, he lets go of Chenle and Chenle does the same. _Oh my god, I kissed Chenle._

"I-, Chenle I'm….oh my god. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you without consent, it just happens and I know it might look like I'm taking advantage of your sadness but please, it's not what this is about! It's just- it's just-"

"Sungie," Chenle cuts him off, "Do you have feelings for me?"

Jisung gulps, before nodding hesitantly, "I do. I have a huge crush on you."

Chenle stays quiet for a while, trying to process the whole thing, not minding the song playing out loud in the background or the way Jisung is getting more and more anxious as he waits for Chenle to say something. Just as Jisung is about to cut the silence, Chenle opens his mouth.

"You should've told me earlier, you know."

Jisung raises his head to look at Chenle, feelings of surprise and confusion mix inside of him.

"The only reason I even agree to go out on a date with Beomseok is because I thought I never stood a chance with you." Chenle explains, smiling awkwardly.

"Wait what?!" Jisung exclaims, eyes widen as he stares at Chenle in disbelief.

"You have been acting weird since a few weeks ago! You don't even spend much time with me anymore so I thought there's just no hope for me." Chenle admits, his voice getting smaller each time.

Jisung gaps at him before pushing his hair back in disbelief, "Lele, I was jealous!"

Chenle's eyes widened, "You were what?"

"I was jealous, okay! You've been spending time with that asshole Beomseok a lot. I thought you have a crush on him!" Jisung tells him, hands flailing as he explains. Chenle lets out a breath before pausing. He pinches the bridge of his nose in disbelief.

"Wow. We really are idiots."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Wow."

Jisung takes a step forward, braving himself to say the next bit.

"Then let's make this a lesson and stop being stupid," Jisung starts, smiling shyly at Chenle, "Chenle, do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Chenle looks up to face Jisung, eyes sparkling as he smiles with his dimples showing. Jisung feels himself melt on the inside.

"Of course."

Jisung's lips curve into a wide smile, making Chenle giggles, looking at Jisung fondly. Chenle takes a step forward, wraps his arms around Jisung's neck and smiles at him again.

"You're so cute, Sungie." Chenle praises, light blush covering his cheeks.

"And you're beautiful. I like you a lot, Lele." Jisung wraps his arms around Chenle's waist, bringing him close until they're chest to chest.

"I like you a lot too." Chenle says, making Jisung feel impossibly happy. 

"Can I kiss you?" Jisung whispers to his ear. Chenle blushes before nodding. Jisung moves one of his hands to cup Chenle's cheek and leans in, planting a soft kiss on Chenle's lips. Chenle doesn't hesitate to kiss him back, savouring the taste of Jisung on his lips. 

There, under the cheap lights of the dance studio with Can I Have This Dance playing in the background, Jisung has never been happier.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oh wow.
> 
> did i just make a fic with a hsm song in it? yes i did.  
> did i regret it? no ofc not.
> 
> thank u for reading this mess of a fic!! its actually part of something that im writing but i thought chenji would fit it too. also kudos to whoever that knows where i got the inspiration for mickey mouse joke.
> 
> anyways leave a kudo and comment if u can <33
> 
> and if you wanna be friends (?) then uh follow me on twt here:  
> [idyllele](https://twitter.com/idyllele?s=09)


End file.
